Iluminated Tradução
by Sara Miles
Summary: Sequela de Blindsided. *Sim, tu ouviste-me!* ...Ele sabia que era ela. Mas o que iria ele fazer em relação a isso?
1. Chapter 1

N/T: Pensei bem antes de traduzir a segunda parte da história _Blindsided._ No final achei que valia sempre a pena, a história é bonita e divertida, eu divirto-me a traduzi-la. Então aqui está a primeira parte de _Iluminated._ Esta parte está subdividida em 3 partes e achei por bem fazer o mesmo. Então aqui está a Parte Um. Para mais esclarecimentos ai têm o comentário da autora. Enjoy! =D

_N/A: Isto é meio embaraçoso. Disse vezes e vezes sem conta que não escreveria uma sequela para "Blindsided". Gostei realmente da história e os efeitos que consegui com ela e não queria estragar isso. Estava certa de que nunca iria pensar em alguma coisa que se adequaria._

_E depois, completamente fora de contexto, a parecer como se fosse uma Stephanie Meyer, tive um sonho com Draco e Hermione, (na verdade, no sonho era a minha chefe que se parecia bastante com Mena Suvari, e o Draco, mas quando acordei sabia que seria Hermione! Os sonhos podem ser loucos...)  
De qualquer maneira... estava a meio da escrita de uma fic meio antiga chamada "Everything I Need To Know I Learned at Hogwarts" quando o meu gato atirou o ursinho do meu primo (que dormia no sofá) no meu teclado, partindo todo o meu portátil._

_Essa foi a terceira vez que tive um portátil a partir-se a meio de uma história. Umas semanas mais tarde, o meio trabalho trouxe-me um mac, mas, não só fiquei totalmente desencorajada e deprimida pelo recuo, como também não achei boa ideia escrever algo a rondar o pornográfico em propriedade da empresa. Por isso essa pobre história foi abandonada._

_Entretanto, tive este sonho, um tornozelo partido, e a negligêcia do meu noivo para com a Toshiba...  
E meio que talvez escreva uma sequela..._

_Eu sei que provavelmente já se passaram anos para que houvesse alguém que goste dela e queira mais e continue por perto para a ler, mas se tiveres por ai talvez possas dar uma olhadela por mim? Estou super nervosa quanto a ela e preciso de honestidade._

_Não há Voldemort, nenhuma batalha épica, no meu mundo Rowling não matou ninguém que importasse para mim (não que eles apareçam na história...) Draco nunca tentou matar ninguém, Harry nunca saiu de Hogwarts... Tem que se fazer muitas suposições, ignorar muitos canons. Vamos apenas dizer que todos passaram para o 7º ano no modo como todos imaginávamos que seria quando estavamos no capítulo 8 do 1º livro, antes de todo o inferno desabar, ok?_

_Sim... vai ser outra one-shot, mas como sempre, acabou por ser umas 50 vezes mais longa do que eu antecipei, por isso vou parti-la em 3 partes._

_Oh, e, vai ser obesceno. É só um aviso._

_Ok, aqui vamos nós... Por favor, digam-me o que pensam._

… … …

Illuminated

… … …

Um longo e nervoso gemido surgiu, involuntariamente da garganta de Hermione. Não estivesse ela completamente sozinha nas frias e escuras masmorras de Hogwarts com certeza que alguém se viraria para ver o que se passava de errado. Felizmente que era tarde demais para alunos estarem acordados e a pé, mas apesar disso, com olhos esbugalhados de pânico olhou em volta, desesperada para ter a certeza de que estava, de facto, sozinha.

Ela encontrava-se numa grande e densa bola de nervosismo. O distintivo de Monitora-Chefe que tinha sido tão cerimoniosamente pregado às suas vestes menos que uma hora antes, estava a abrir um buraco no seu peito de líder. Mas o recente aumento de responsabilidades e trabalhos eram o menor dos seus problemas.

Ela estava amargamente consumida por preocupação que, por se delongar à entrada do gabinete do Mestre de Poções estivesse a _pedir_ por um encontro com _ele_. Aquele era o seu território no final, e ela não podia simplesmente não se incomodar por ter de lidar com ele agora, não quando estava prestes a pedir para o segundo maior gnomo no seu quintal por um enorme favor.

Não era que ela estivesse com medo! Estava que convencida de que estaria mais que preparada para lidar com aquele idiota. Ensaiou dolorosamente durante dias, até semanas, para saber exactamente o que iria dizer quando o visse outra vez, e certamente que o veria, ele sendo Monitor-Chefe. _Precisava_ de clarear o ar, recuperar a sua dignidade e levá-lo a respeitá-la como Monitora-Chefe. Iriam ter de supervisionar o corpo de estudantes juntos, ora bolas! Mas vendo como ela congelou só por fazerem um mero _contacto visual _de milisegundos na festa de boas vindas ("Ele estava a olhar para mim tão desavergonhadamente!" relembrou-se com um arrepio, do seu maldito sorriso que era claramente visível do outro lado do Salão) estava só _um pouco_ desencorajada com a sua capacidade de falar com palavras com ele...

"Chega!" irritou-se consigo própria, ficando mais nervosa a cada segundo que desperdiçava denrolando o pedaço de pergaminho na mão e tentando focar os olhos.

Olhava para um papel de inscrição para um Internato do Ministério da Magia do Departamento da Desinformação. Não é preciso dizer que foi uma honra receber uma oportunidade de concorrer, quando apenas os melhores estudantes das três melhores Academias de Feiticeiros eram convidados.

Quando finalmente convenceu os pais de que era equivalente a, senão mais prestigiante, que uma bolsa em Oxford, fazendo o orgulho deles e excitação serem adicionados à sua própria exaltação. O Departamento da Desinformação, com o encargo de lidar com (e por vezes atordoar) trouxas quando o Estatudo do Sigilo é quebrado, colabora com muitos outros departamentos. Especialmente com o Departamento da Regulação e Controlo de Criaturas Mágicas... e quando ela lá chegasse certamente, "Departamento de Relações com Criaturas Mágicas".

Mas ela estava a imaginar-se muito à frente. _Ainda_ não tinha o internato. Antes de tudo, ela tinha de ter certeza de que preenchia todos os requisitos necessários para que a inscrição estivesse completa: a média da sua graduação, a carta de apresentação, e o mais importante; cartas de recomendação. Cartas não só de um Ministro, mas de todos os chefes de casa de Hogwarts.

Artur Weasley, recentemente nomeado Co-director da Secção das Boas Relações com Trouxas (que está a cima da Secção do Controlo do Mau Uso de Artefactos Trouxas), quase caiu de orgulho quando ela lhe pediu a carta na plataforma 9 e três quartos. Ficou honrada de saber no banquete que a McGonagall já lhe tinha escrito uma pelo 6º ano dela, pouco surpresa quando Sprout concordou muito graciosa e gentilmente, e aliviada quando Flitwick, que sempre foi um pouco rancoroso de ela não ter sido mandada para a sua casa, simplesmente perguntou se havia alguma restrição no número de pergaminhos. Era uma bela maneira de começar, sendo a primeira noite em que estava de volta!

E ainda assim, não parecia nenhuma conquista, tendo em conta quem faltava. Snape.  
Inspirou fundo, "É melhor acabar logo com isto," pensou, "antes que o Malfoy apareça." adicionou, ignorando a adrenalina que lhe correu nas veias à mensão do nome dele, e bateu desafiante na porta espessa e dura.

"Pelas horas, é importante, presumo?" veio uma voz vibrante e profundo, cheia de sarcasmo.

Desesperada por se libertar do actual estado de ansiedade, abriu ousadamente a porta e, sem permissão para tal, entrou, rezando para que ele a deixasse sair daquela tediosa batalha de sagacidade e ir direita ao ponto.

Sentado no que provavelmente deveria ter sido um elegante braço de cadeirão, os seus olhos procuravam por um rolo de pergaminho. Se ele estava impressionado pela sua audácia, isso estava muito bem mascarado com um aborrecimento inquestionável.

"Professor Snape, peço desculpa pela hora, mas o assunto que me trás aqui hoje envolve alguns prazos-"

"Será seguro assumir que compreende o embaraço por que passarei, se não obtivere um 'O' no N.I.E.M. de Poções, este ano, depois de lhe dar uma carta de recomendação?" perguntou Snape, com os olhos negros nas suas órbitas, sem um vislumbre de emoção neles.

"Eu-" gagejou, surpresa por ele já estar ao corrente das suas intenções, "Claro," ela recuperou-se, "... recebi um 'O' no meu N.O.M." adicionou com amargura, magoada com as implicações levantadas.

"De facto, conseguiste um 'O'," respondeu, sem sequer fingir tar a dar-lhe atenção, "... por pouco..."  
Hermione não soube o que dizer, com um nó na garganta. Um 'O' era um 'O', o que importava se foi por pouco? E iria ele não a recomendar por uma nota que ainda nem sequer sabia que ela tinha?

O suspense estava a acabar com ela. Estando ou não o seu internato naquelas mãos frias e sem coração, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer que impressionasse o único professor que sempre tinha sido simplesmente não impressionável por ela. Ele já sabia o porquê dela ali estar, seria possivel que ele já soubesse que lhe iria dizer não?

"Professor Spane?" disse uma voz profundo atrás dela.

Hermione saltou. Não reparou no Barão Sangrento a entrar no escritório.

"Sim, Bruce?" perguntou Snape, indicando uma combinação de superioridade e respeito mútuo.

"A Sala Comunal, Professor."

Snape parecia não precisar de mais nada. "Obrigado, Bruce."

E o Barão deslisou para longe tão silenciosamente como veio.

Snape tomou um longo e lento golo do seu chá, deixando Hermione ali parada tolamente, tentando retomar o ritmo normal da pulsação.

Finalmente com um suspiro ele disse, "Seja uma Monitora-Chefe, vá ver a minha Casa, Miss Granger, e eu posso escrever-lhe a sua carta de recomendação."

Hermione estava incaracterísticamente lenta a perceber,"... a _Sua_ casa?" repetiu sem acreditar.

"Sim" confirmou condescendente, relutantemente concedendo-lhe um desvio da sua leitura e olhando para ela, "Às vezes eles têm problemas em encontrar as suas camas."

Estúpidos insuportaveis, todos eles.

Já tinha passado uma hora desde que as luzes se tinha apagado e, mesmo assim, parecia que todos os Slytherin estavam acordados. A Sala estava num autêntico caos. Ela encontrava-se em cima de um puff, a abanar os braços como um maestro louco, a gritar para os estudantes mais velhos para darem ordens, ao ver que estes encorajavam os primeiros anos,e ao mesmo tempo tentava tirar um aluno do primeiro ano do tecto, que eles faziam flutoar.

"Ridículo" murmurou, encantando o estudante para baixo com a varinha, "Nunca vi tal coisa!"

Metade da multidão vaiava enquanto ela os punha de pé no chão, um por um, e a outra metade ignorava os seus esforços e continuava a rir escandalosamente daqueles que ainda levitavam.

"Tu ai," gritou para um que tinha acabado de ser salvo, "Qual é o teu nome?"

Mas o pequeno rapaz com uma cara triangular apenas se riu estupidamente para ela, sem lhe dar explicações.

"Mas o que é isto?" exasperou-se ela. Não podia suportar aquela vincada insubordinação, especiamente do primeiro ano, Slytherin ou não!

E como que em resposta do seu atordoamente, um som de algo a zumbir passou perto do seu ouvido. Hermione enfeitiçou e chamou o insecto, estudando-o na pama da sua mão.

"Gira-Gira?" embasbacou-se."Vocês sabem o que faz a picada de um gira-gira? Seus idiotas, em que é que estavam a pensar? Os efeitos podem nunca acabar!"

"Oh, não sejas estraga-prazeres, é a primeira noite de volta" rosnou Blaise Zabini, "Quase me fazes sentir mal pelos Gryffindor, com tal fardo como Monitora."

Hermione semicerrou os olhos, "Não sou apenas a Monitora dos Gryffindor,"ela ferveu, "Sou a Monitora da escola inteira, e se não se acalmam todos agora mesmo e vão para os vossos quartos, terão detenção por posse de objectos proibidos!"

"Isso não é justo!" gritou o rapaz de cara triangular, o seu sorriso de orelha a orelha a não combinar com o medo latente na sua voz "Foi um Monitor-Chefe que nos deu!"

"Eu não fiz tal coisa!" gritou Hermione.

"Claro que _tu_ não" disse Blaise com irritação, "Mas o Draco sim."

"Draco? Bem, claro." murmurou sobre a sua má sorte, "Claro que ele vos deu."

"Ele não nos deu,"soluçou o rapaz, com os efeitos do Billiwing ainda presentes mas agora apenas com uma expressão de imbecilidade na cara,"Ele trocou-as por um pouco de whiskey."

"Que maravilha," rogiu, trazendo para baixo aos solavancos, o último estudante, mostrando toda a sua irritação e desaprovação, já transbordantes.

… … … 

Sentia-se exausta enquanto entrava outra vez na biblioteca, na zona na qual o seu dormitório ficava mesmo por cima. Talvez, depois de todo o trabalho insano e currículo impossível, esta era a única cortesia que professores lhes proporcionaram; fácil acesso ao material de estudo. Mais cedo, ela tinha tido o pensamento ridículo de ter uma hora e pouco de leitura ainda antes de ir para a cama. Riria da sua ingenuidade se não estivesse tão sonolenta.

"Isto vai ser pior do que eu pensei," resmungou, ainda a tentar digerir que o Malfoy iria ser um cliché, enquanto Monitor, de má influência, dando objectos perigosos aos estudantes e encorajando um caloiro a beber álcool com o seu exemplo. "Claro que ele prefere popularidade do que respeito genuíno.."

Como é que era suposto ela fazer o seu trabalho se ele não fazia o dele?

Hermione parou numa estante de livros, "Talvez apenas um..." pensou, "Para tirar da minha cabeça algumas coisas e dormir..."

Os seus olhos vaguearam para o canto nordeste da Biblioteca. Se o livro que tinha de tirar para abrir a porta do seu dormitório era naquele canto, perguntou-se se o dele também era por ali...

Lembrou-se embarassada que nesse Verão perguntou a Percy Weasley se os rumores de que os dormitórios eram ligados por uma casa-de-banho conjunta eram verdade e, por muito irritante que o seu desdém pretencioso podesse ser, ("Oh, claro que não! Isso seria _muito_ indecente...") sentiu-se aliviada.

Deu um pequena gargalhada à sua própria ingenuidade e percebeu que deveria ter estado a uns poucos, mas sortudos passos atrás de Draco toda a noite para não ter esbarrado com ele nas masmorras, mas de certeza que já estaria na cama naquele momento e ela podia aproveitar aqueles momentos para achar um bom e credível livro sobre o Ministério da Magia ("O melhor é saber tudo o que possa sobre o sítio onde vou trabalhar...") e ir para a cama.

E então, ele apareceu no final do corredor de estantes mesmo quando ela o atravessou, a percorrer com toda a extensão das mãos as prateleiras. Casualmente, mas ainda a bloquear-lhe a passagem.

No segundo em que a sua cabeça loira, a sua camisa desabotuada e os seus olhos cinzentos apareceram no campo de visão dela, Hermione paralisou.

Draco apenas sorriu, enquanto a olhava nos olhos.

Um livro grosso caiu dos seus dedos sem força, ressoando com estrondo no chão, mas ambos o ignoraram.

"M-m-malfoy," balbociou, mordendo os lábios. Não iria continuar até conseguir falar estavelmente. Fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. Clareou a garganta e começou outra vez.

"Ainda bem que te encontro," mentiu, "Gostava de falar contigo..."

Malfoy parecia não estar surpreso, permanecendo imóvel e sem mudar a sua expressão. Se alguma coisa mudou, foi o seu sorriso que aumentou.

Não haveria elefantes na sala*. Não iria deixá-lo fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável e estranha o ano todo! Concerteza que ele veria que ela só queria tratar de assuntos importantes se assim o imposesse.

"Queria sincera e oficialmente desculpar-me pelos infelizes acontecimentos do ano passado..."

Malfoy apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.

Para ela tudo bem, já tinha posto a primeira para o piloto automático e continuou, "Foi inapropriado, imaturo e uma completa violação dos teus direitos..."

Malfoy deu um silencioso e suave passo em direcção a ela. Instintivamente Hermione deu um passo para trás.

"Eu.. eu arrependo-me da minha decisão de participar num jogo tão infantil." balbuciou, sentindo o estômago a contrair-se e extremamente perturbada com a ambiguidade e o sorriso confiante dele, "e por quaisquer danos ou inconvenientes que tenhas sofrido..."

Imotável, Draco continuou com os seus passos lentos e metódicos, na direcção dela, quem, em troca, andava para trás como se de uma bizarra coreografia se tratasse. A garganta dela estava tensa e demasiado pesada para falar confiante e naturalmente... O que estava ele a fazer? Iria ele bater-lhe? Ocorreu-lhe que ninguém dos Slytherin com que se tivesse cruzado tinha dito o que quer que fosse sobre o incidente entre eles. Será que não sabiam de nada? Iria ele fazer chantagem com ela com aquela informação?

Depois de tomar uma golfada de ar, continuou a tentar acabar de falar, desesperada por lhe mostrar que aquilo tudo não a chateava, ao ponto de poder trabalhar lado a lado com ele, com indiferença,

"Prometo-te, não precisas de te preocupar com problemas desnecessários vindos de mim outra vez, planejo esquecer tudo e dar-"

Nesta altura Hermione viu-se encostada no corredor, sem sítio para onde ir. Voltanto ao piloto automático do choque, continuou debilmente, apesar da proximidade de Draco, "o meu melhor como Monitora-Chefe desta escola e espero que es-estejas p-pronto para fazer o, o, o..."

Com o corpo dele a centímetros do dela, já podia sentir a radiação vinda dele. Ele tinha olhos escrutinantes e um olhar entretido que ela não conseguia decifrar...

"M-Mesmo..." ela suspirou.

Ele olhava-a nos olhos quando finalmente disse, "Cala-te."

Instantaneamente foi pregada entre ele e a parede, com uma das mão dele no fundo das costas e a outra a massajar-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça. O beijo deles queimava com calor e suavidade contra os lábios dela. O pássaro faminto que tinha sido aprisionado no seu peito voou para longe e ela derreteu-se nos braços dele.

Ela abriu os lábios e saboreou-o quando ele juntou a sua língua à dela. Ele puxou-a mais para si.

"Mmmm..." ele gemeu, "Senti a tua falta, Granger."

A ironia da revelação atirou Hermione de volta à realidade.

"Pára," proclamou, "Sai de perto de mim!" disse, pondo as mãos entre eles e empurrando-o.

Draco suspirou como se tivesse entediado, "Sim, sim, eu sei, tu és a linda princesinha boazinha e eu sou o grande homem mão... podemos saltar essa parte esta noite? E irmos directos para a parte onde os dois sabemos que isto vai acabar? Pensei que este Verão tinha sido mau o suficiente mas desde que te vi no jantar esta noite tenho estado à beira da loucura!" e ele alcançou-a para a puxar para si de novo.

"O quê?" ela ficou confusa, mas bloqueando-lhe as mãos, "Esta noite? Os dois sabemos?" repetiu incrédula, "Acho que houve um mal-entendido Malfoy-"

Ele rugiu impacientemente, mas depois falou brincalhão, "Ouve, eu deixo de tentar ir para a cama contigo até estares pronta para ir por ti própria, ok? Vamos apenas continuar de onde deixamos e vemos até onde podemos ir dai em diante."

Ele apanhou-a antes que ela podesse bloqueá-lo e capturou os seus lábios uma vez mais. Mas ela libertou-se antes que fosse assoberbada pelo poder dele.

"Não, ouve tu," reclamou, "Perdeste todo o respeito por mim, eu percebo... a culpa é minha, admito, fico com toda a responsabilidade. Agi como uma cabra e agora, bem, agora pensas que sou uma. Mas não posso deixar que continue. Não sou uma mera mesa de banquete! O que aconteceu o ano passado foi um erro, e como disse, planejo esquecer tudo. Tu também precisas de esquecer. E se não esqueceres, então, não podia importar-me menos. Conta a quem tu quiseres, não quero saber! Ninguém acreditaria em ti mesmo!"

Draco olhou-a, enquanto ainda a pressionava contra o seu peito, "Tu tremes quando mentes," observou, "As pessoas sabem que é a última coisa que queres dizer."

Hermione estava sem palavras, embasbacada e enervada pela capacidade dele de a ler tão correctamente.

"Mas não importa," continuou ele, "Não me importo de contar a quem quer que seja. Só te quero a ti. E quero que desistas de fingir que não me queres."

A língua dele estava na boca dela outra vez, provocando uma corrente de electricidade pelo corpo dela. Ela libertou-se com um arfejo esforçado, "Mas eu não te quero!" insistiu.

Draco riu-se e ela não tentou escapar do abraço outra vez, mas apenas se encolheu em resposta ao formigueiro que corria por todo o seu corpo.

"Então porque estão as tuas bochechas vermelhas?" perguntou, tocando-lhe a face, "e os teus lábios inchados?" e percurreu-os com a ponta dos dedos, "e porque..." inclinou-se para sussurrar no seu ouvido, "consigo eu sentir o quão duros estão os teus mamilos através das nossas roupas?"

Ao ouvir estas palavras, o estômago de Hermione deu uma estranha e excitante guinada.

"Tal como na última vez..." murmurou Draco.

"A outra vez foi uma brincadeira, Malfoy," insistiu, lamentando, "Fui desafiada a beijar-te!"

"Ah, mas fizeste mais que me beijar, Granger, e divertiste-te tanto como eu," observou, colando os seus lábios à volta do maxilar dela outra vez.

Temendo outro beijo de morrer, ela empurrou-o, "Pensa o que quiseres Malfoy, divertido ou não, acabou! És horrível e eu não te suporto!"

Draco ficou rígido, mas sem surpresa. Calmo até.

"Tens a certeza?" perguntou.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Que te sentes assim?"

Hermione olhou atentamente para ele, "... Sim."

Ele deu um pequeno aceno, "Muito bem, então," respondeu. E depois girou e conduziu-a, como se estivesse a dançar.

Foi tão inesperado que Hermione quase se riu, mas depois, algo encostou nos seus lábios, escorrendo-lhe pela garganta e engasgando-a. Engoliu algum do líquido e a sua garganta ficou quente e o seu peito apertado. Estaria a ficar paranóica ou sentiu mesmo aquele clarear de mente?

"Mas que porra, Malfoy?" gritou, tentando tirar a substância que escorria pelo seu pescoço, "O que foi isto?"

"Poção do amor," respondeu com um sorriso, "A minha receita especial. Apenas uma gota é suficiente."

"Tu-!" ela ameaçou.

"Aqui estão os factos, Granger," ele curtou, silenciando-a com um olhar sério, "O que aconteceu entre nós, o que tu me fizeste... não tenho sido o mesmo desde que descobri que eras tu."

"Não é que tenha ficado obcecado por te fuder... Bem essa é uma parte importante, mas é mais que isso," continuou, tornando-se intenso, quase zangado.

"Tenho pensado em ti das maneiras mais estranhas e safadas desde o dia em que nos separamos. Tomaste conta da minha mente. Sinto-me completamente doido. Enfeitiçaste-me. Roubaste-me o meu auto-controlo. E sabes no que se tornou? Uma obsessão de _tudo_ sobre ti. As notas que ganhas, a tua ridícula honestidade, a maneira como ergues a tua mão tão irritantemente direita, a maneira como os teus olhos se parecem com a porra dos olhos do veado daqueles bonecos trouxa, o tipo de pena que preferes, até a porcaria do teu cabelo," exasperou-se, alcançando uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

Ela afastou-se, profundamente confusa, "...Veado?" foi a única palavra que conseguiu dizer.

"A porra do bebé veado com a mãe morta e as doninhas e os pássaros," gritou, obviamente esforçando-se para explicar o que tentava dizer-lhe. "Tu sabes, aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos com as pestanas e o brilho idiota... A maneira como olhas para mim agora mesmo, com toda essa inocência e surpresa."

"_O que importa é_," disse de novo, seriamente," é que eu..." demorou-se, "Eu estou muito apaixonado por ti."

Ela olhou para ele sem querer acreditar.

"E essa não é um sentimento que eu tenha solicitado. Mas tu, minha querida, és tão... És tão esperta e corajosa e linda... e cavaleira e caprichosa e forte e apaixonada.. e, e... e vais me desejar da mesma maneira como eu te desejo."

Hermione sentiu um tipo de nervoso muito diferente daquele que tinha sentido durante toda a noite.  
Depois de uma breve pausa para recuperar fôlego, Draco pareceu recuperar a sua habitual postura arrogante e convencida, "Vais pensar em mim constantemente, vais me desejar sem piedade e vais precisar desesperadamente de estar perto de mim. Vou-te assombrar como me assombraste a mim. Vais me pagar cada segundo que me tiraste. E quanto mais lutares, mais se intensificará."

Hermione não conseguia acreditar que não estava a sonhar. Pestanejou. Estudou-o intensamente. Depois riu-se.

"HA!" gozou, "Esta é a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi. Só há ervas que criam paixão, ervas que criam luxuria. Poções de amor são uma piada Malfoy, porque achas que ninguém as usa? Em metade delas, o seu efeito passa logo que a pessoa saiba que está a ser enfeitiçado. Achas que não consigo descobrir a tua receita? E fazer uma réplica disto? Há antidotos. Uma pequena pesquisa, algum trabalho, e não é nada."

Draco sorriu, "Não tenho tanta certeza," desafiou, "Mesmo tu sendo brilhante, esta aqui é única, feita por mim."

Hermione teve finalmente algum senso para se levantar e se endireitar.

"Bem, veremos," respondeu.

"Sim," ele concordou, "Veremos. Bons sonhos."

_Fim da parte Um_

*Não se passava nada de especial.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Removi o começo desta história como um segundo capítulo de Blindsided para não ter problemas com o site. Pessoas suficientes sabiam que está a ser continuada, então acho que não precisava de lá estar :P

Esta é a Parte Dois de três, por favor, digam-me o que acharam!

P.S. Não tenho uma beta, por isso, pouca sorte a vossa, sou eu que a edito (e por editar quero dizer, ler na diagonal, por esta nota e postar online). Vocês merecem melhor mas sinto-me mal do quanto tempo levei para postar, talvez alguém me edite depois... Desculpem!

... ... ...

A ponta do cotovelo de Ron, acordou Hermione.

"Estás bem?" murmurou silenciosamente. Ele nunca tinha visto Hermione adormecer no meio de uma aula. E isso porque nunca tinha acontecido. Quando finalmente conseguiu parar de pensar e revirar-se, furiosa com as acções de Malfoy e de não ter ninguém a quem pedir ajuda, caiu numa noite de sonhos febris, vívidos e reais.

Reviveu a última noite do seu 6º ano e acordou encharcada em suor, sentindo o seu corpo a formigar nas zonas em que os dedos de Draco tinham estado. Mesmo agora, pensando no sonho, com as suas bochechas a ficarem vermelhas, _insistia_ consigo própria em como o sonho tinha sido apenas uma coincidência. Só tinha acontecido porque andava a pensar o quanto se arrependia daquilo.

"Estou bem," suspirou para Ron, pondo as luvas de jardinagem como o resto da turma, enquanto a Professora Sprout passava os Plangentines.

Hermione olhou para os Slytherin, e claro, ele olhava directamente para ela.

Ela encheu-se de raiva. Ele nem precisava de estar naquela aula! Aos Monitores era lhes permitido estudos independentes e só precisavam de estar nas aulas de que achassem que fosse necessário. Estava certa de que ele só estava lá por causa dela, e ela só lá estava para ajudar Harry e Ron... e contrabandear certas plantas... não que ela estivesse preocupada de que a poçãozinha de Draco podesse mesmo afectá-la. Nenhuma poção, clássica ou inventada, podia mascarar tal sentimento, tão profundo e fundamental como a antipatia. Mas não faria mal prevenir-se.

Com a terrível consciência de olheiras debaixo dos olhos, estava determinada a não lhe dar a satisfação de olhar para ele outra vez. Ficava doente só de pensar que ele podesse pensar que era o causador da noite sem dormir dela. O porquê de continuar a tentar olhar para a mesa dele pelo canto do olho, é que ela não sabia dizer.

"Hermione?" disse Ron, possivelmente pela segunda vez.

"O que foi?" respondeu, voltando à realidade.

"Bem..." devolveu ele, impacientemente, "vais-nos ajudar ou quê?"

Hermione não esta com humor para ser chamada à atenção, "Honestamente Ronald, parte isso em quatro partes, não é assim tão difícil..."

Se Ron ficou a fazer-lhe má cara, ela não percebeu. Deu um olhar de lado para o outro lado da sala e viu a "Puggy" Parkinson sentada no lugar ao lado de Draco, sorrindo-lhe. Ele devolveu-lhe o cumprimento com um meio sorriso amigável. Foi o mesmo que ser esmurrada no estômago. Olhou rapidamente para a sua estação de trabalho, enquanto expirava fumo pelas narinas.

"Não!" pensou, "Não, não quero saber!" Tentou lembrar-se, "Ron!" gritou, deseperada por uma distração, "Não fures o caroço!" atirou-lhe.

"Eu não estou a furar," insistiu ele.

"Mas vais, não sejas tão descuidado."

"Tem uma casca grossa, Hermione," disse Ron, defensivamente, "Estou a ser cuidadoso, isto só não corta bem..."

Olhando para trás, viu Pansy a rir e a bater suavemente no ombro de Draco. Cabra estúpida.

"Oh, dá-me isso," rosnou rudemente, agarrando a faca de podar de Ron.

"Ok!" proferiu ele.

Vigiando o Plangentine e a estação de Trabalho de Draco ao mesmo tempo, posicionou a faca...

"Calma, Hermione..." Harry disse cautelosamente.

"Acho que sei o que estou a fazer" atirou-lhe, e depois tinha a certeza de que viu Pansy a esgueirar casualmente a sua mão para os joelhos de Draco, debaixo da mesa.

"'Mione, Não!" Ron e Harry gritaram em unício à medida que a faca esbarrava contra o fruto, partindo o caroço e um líquido parecido com tinta, espesso e roxo lhes explodia na cara.

… … …

Com os amigos demasiado chateados conm ela para lhe falarem, ela passou o resto do dia no seu quarto, bebendo todos os chás que conhecia ou inalando qualquer fumo de que tinha conhecimento. E mesmo assim, cada vez que visionava a mão de Pansy, desejava empunhar a faca de podar outra vez...

Ela estava afectada mas genuinamente com inveja, apesar de todo o seu bom senso e vontade. Era tempo de enfrentar isso. O que quer que ele tivesse feito, estava a afectá-la. Sabia que ele tinha talento para poções, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele era assim tão bom. Ela _tinha_ de ser melhor.

… … …

"Merda! Que inferno..." murmurou ela, baixinho para si, ainda sem conseguir chegar a um livro na última prateleira, apesar de já ter escalado duas.

"Tsk, tsk, Granger, que linguagem," disse Draco.

"Finge que não estou aqui," adicionou quando ela se engasgou de surpresa, assutada com o súbito aparecimento dele, "Estou apenas a admirar a vista," disse simplesmente, inclinando levemente a cabeça e espreitando para cima.

Hermione saltou imediatamente para baixo. "Merlin, a olhar por baixa da minha saia? A sério? Primeiro uma poção de amor, agora isto. Não podias ser mais cliché," disse ela, amargamente indignada.

Draco lançou-lhe um sorriso de escárnio, "Não sou cliché, sou _clássico_."

Hermione apenas lhe devolveu o sorriso de escárnio, subitamente com a língua demasiado presa para responder.

"... Para além disso, não podemos ser todos diabolicamente originais como tu," provocou ele, "Cegar pessoas. Genial!"

Hermione rangeu os dentes, se ele visse o quanto a podia afectar, saberia que a poção estava a funcionar, "Desaparece Malfoy, não vês que estou ocupada... estava a," corou, "Estou a meio de..." Não conseguia acreditar. Esqueceu-se do que ia dizer.

Draco apontou a sua varinha e com um simples _accio_, o livro que ela tinha estado a tentar alcançar voou para a mão dele. Ele presenteou-a educadamente, "Os velhos hábitos trouxas são difíceis de passar, não é?"

Hermione tirou o livro da mão dele e sorriu contrafeita, "Obrigada."

"Não tens de quê," disse docemente,"Alguma sorte?"

Hermione apenas riu para ele.

Ela não deixou de reparar que ele estava um pouco suado com alguns ajuntamentos de poeira aqui e ali. Quidditch, sem dúvida.

"Precisas de uma pausa?" perguntou ele, "Eu ia tomar um duche bem longo e quente. Podias juntar-te a mim."

Hermione sentiu uma vergonhosa fonte de calor na espinha quando viu, na sua mente, uma cascata de água a correr no corpo nu e musculado dele.

"Acho que passo," grunhiu.

"Uma fiscalização em água, então?" ele pestanejou.

"Claro, que tal no dia de S. Nunca, à tarde?"

"Hoohoo," riu-se ele, "E agora quem é o cliché?"

… … …

Eventualmente, Hermione tomou o seu próprio banho. Um dos gelados. O seu livro de poções não tinha tido utilidade para ela, e o calor de Draco que entrou em ignição dentro dela com o convite dele, nunca mais parou. Depois de uma noite de, relutantemente, permitir-se prazer a si própria, correu para a casa de banho, logo de manhã , furiosa com o seu comportamento.

Tocar-se não era algo que ela fizesse frequentemente. E nunca se sentiu possessa para o fazer com tal entusiasmo. E nunca tinha precisado tanto de um homem! Tinha andado determinada em fazer com que o homem em quem pensava não importar, apenas focar-se na necessidade de que _qualquer_ homem podesse satisfazer. Uma figura, a forma de um homem, sem nome sem cara, seria mais do que suficiente. Mas o seu amigo imaginário voltava sempre a alisar o seu cabelo loiro ou a olhá-la com os olhos cinzentos...

Tremeu quando a água gelada a tocou, determinada a apagar o fogo da auto-destruição que lavrava dentro dela.

… … …

Tentou evitá-lo por uns agonizantes dois dias.

… … …

"Chega!" gritou ao vê-lo, finalmente cruzando-se com ele mais tarde nessa noite, no corredor deserto da sala de aula da McGonagall, "Qual é o antidoto?"

Draco sorriu, "Bem, estamos a caminho de adorar o chão onde eu piso, não estamos?"

"Não estou a brincar Malfoy. Tenho andado em ebolição o dia todo, tentei de tudo o que sei, tudo o que encontrei, nada ajuda! Isto já não tem graça!"

"Claro que não tem graça," Draco disse com o sorriso a descair, "Nunca teve graça, trair-te a ti própria. A loucura, a estupidez, a humilhação de querer alguém que não podes ter. Esquecer completamente de tudo o que importava por algo tão longe e impossível."

Hermione não queria ouvir tais coisas,"Qual é o antídoto?" repetiu.

"Satisfação," ele proferiu.

Uma onda de excitação percorreu-a. Desde quando satisfação era uma palavra erótica? Foi a maneira como ele a pronunciou!

"Como podes fazer isto?" exigiu ela saber, "É doentio, és completamente prevertido!"

"Oh, isso é engraçado, vindo de alguém que ataca um desconhecido e depois faz o que quer dele," respondeu, pondo os pontos nos i's.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta, mas não tinha nenhuma refutação. Tecnicamente, o idiota tinha razão.

"Draco," preparava-se para implorar, sem querer jogar mais os jogos dele, "Não consigo pensar direito, não consegui trabalhar em nada. Tenho coisas importantes para fazer, nas quais preciso mesmo de me concentrar," derramou ela, pensando dolorosamente na sua inscrição para o internato e nos seus estudos independetes completamente intocados, "Flitwick espera o meu primeiro trabalho no final desta semana. Por favor, preciso que isto pare."

"Sim, _precisas_ que pare," concordou, "mas não _queres_ realmente isso. Durante o dia, não te sentiste, nem de perto nem de longe, tão viva como te sentes agora a falar comigo. Sei exactamente como te sentes, Granger. Mas há aí boas noticias. Depois de um tempo, o teu desgosto por falta de autocontrolo desaparece, e tu ficas imperturbável em relação ao medo de como os outros reagiriam. O absurdo, o contra-senso de tudo subitamente não vão importar mais. Não te vais importar. Confia em mim, Granger, é tão mais fácil quando finalmente aceitas."

Parte de Hermione queria descarregar nele, bater no peito dele com os punhos, chamar-lhe todos os nomes possíveis. Talvez bater-lhe na cara outra vez. Mas a outra parte... tinha síncopes a cada subtil movimento dos lábios dele enquanto falava.

Não fazia sentido que tivessem passado apenas alguns dias, não com o tempo de vida a fazer magia que ela tinha. Estava tão cansada, cansada de prender os seus tremores, por os seus pés firmemente no chão quando sentia que uma pena seria o suficiente para a derrubar, de ralhar com os seus próprios pensamentos como se fossem crianças malandras... Nada parecia libertá-la tanto como a boca dele.

Por um longo e silencioso momento, ficaram especados a olhar teimosamente um para o outro.

Aquela palavra irritante, satisfação, ecoava na mente dela vezes e vezes sem conta e, relutantemente ela brincou com a possibilidade de ele estar certo... que talvez libertar toda a pressão avassaladora dentro dela podia garantir-lhe o alívio que procurava tão desesperadamente... deixá-la ter o foco outra vez, deixá-la trabalhar... um antídoto temporário, apenas até quando ela realmente conseguisse um... sim, era isso.

Sem conseguir controlá-lo, lembrou-se de sentir os dedos dele dentro dela, tateando-a até ao seu limite, fazendo-a renunciar de toda a tensão, de todas as preocupações, libertando-a de todos os aprisionamentos físicos e explodindo a mente dela para a claridade.

Ela já tinha feito aquilo antes, não tinha?

"...Nessa tua cabeça insana e distorcida, Malfoy," começou ela, lentamente, "como é que vês isto a funcionar?"

"Porque é que assumes que tudo é tão complexo, Granger?" espicaçou ele, "Funciona apenas por nós fazermos aquilo que vem tão naturalmente, tão facilmente..."

Sem saber como, eles estavam apenas a centímetros um do outro outra vez, e Hermione inalou a rica essência dele.

"... E os nossos amigos?" sussurou ela.

"O que têm eles?"

"Bem, e se eles descobrirem?"

Draco desconsiderou, sorrindo suavemente vendo que Hermione parecia impotente à medida que ficava cada vez mais perto dele, "Podemos certificarmo-nos que eles não descobrem, se te incomoda tanto."

"Isso não te incomoda?" pergunto ela.

"A esta altura, não," respondeu, "mas pode ser o nosso segredo, apenas nós temos de saber..." disse suavemente, reassegurando.

E Hermione acreditou logo nele. Até onde ela sabia, o corredor desapareceu com o som da voz dele e eles eram as únicas pessoas no universo inteiro.

Os lábios dela vagueavam até ao lábios dele como ela tinha imagindo e com felicidade desta vez, e aconteceu o momento em que eles se uniram, e ela podia segurar a face dele nas suas mãos pressionando o seu corpo contra o dele...

Ia erguer as mãos para fazer exactamente como tinha fantasiado, quando viu Draco a olhar para ela zangado e ouviu uma voz profunda e sonsa, "Oh Deus, dois pássaros com uma cajadada."

O corredor não tinha desaparecido. E certamente que eles não eram as duas únicas pessoas no universo. Mais rápidas que um raio, as mãos de Hermione estavam de volta a cada lado do seu corpo e virou-se para ver o Professor Snape, branco como um lençol.

Ele olhou-os desconfiado.

"Só tinha uma pergunta para a McGonagall," disse Draco relaxadamente.

Snape devia ter decidido que não queria seber e alcançou algo no bolso interior do seu manto, e estendeu a mão a cada um, presenteando ambos com um envelope. Deu-lhes um trejeito com a voz que parecia querer dizer "Aqui está, agora deixem-me em paz!" e foi-se embora agilmente.

"Hooohoo," Draco rapidamente,"Talvez devêssemos levar isto para o meu quarto," finalizou arrastadamente.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Hermione, fria e severa, o quase-beijo deles já esquecido à luz do novo terror.

"Uma carta." respondeu francamente.

O estômago dela caiu ao chão, "O internato do D.D?" sussurrou quase a medo.

"Sim..." disse hesitante, "Merlin, pensavas mesmo que eras a única a concorrer, Granger?"

Hermione não respondeu, "Mas tu nem sequer gostas de Trouxas," ela esguinchou.

"Eu gosto deles por 40 mil galeões no primeiro ano e um quarto no Beco Diagonal."

"Tu. Estás. A. Fazer. Isso. Por. Dinheiro!" O choque desvanecia-se e a raiva jorrava agora furiosamente.

"Vou fazê-lo pelas saídas," disse sem vergonha. Deve ter visto Hermione passar por vários tons de cor antes de voltar a falar, "Vai por um bom travão na nossa relação quando eu ganhar o lugar?" disse com um ar de preocupação fingida, "Com certeza que, ao final de alguns meses, consigo fazer-te ver outra posição... Sempre tive uma certa fantasia com oficinas."

Hermione girou sobre os calcanhares e foi-se embora, e era tudo o que podia fazer para não o torturar logo ali.  
"Hermione," gritou ele, atrás dela. Sem qualquer tom de brincadeira na voz dele, ela parou, ainda de costas, sem ver a subtil cara perplexa dele, "Quero que saibas," disse com uma estranha solenidade, "que se houver mais alguma coisa sem ser isto, _o que quer_ que seja, deixo-o para ti. Mas..." ele desistiu de terminar a frase quando ela continuou a andar e desapareceu depois da esquina do corredor.

… … …

Essa noite foi a mais difícil. Hermione nunca foi de dramas, mas quase destruiu o quarto a atirar livros e a por mesas do avesso.

Tinha a certeza de que Draco teria o pai a comprar-lhe o lugar, e só havia um.

Era tão injusto. Queria gritar. Em vez disso, colapsou em cima da cama aos soluços. Não era custome ser chorona, mas o seu corpo e mente pareciam incapazes de lidar com tão agudas e inesperadas mudanças emocionais. Por volta das tantas da manhã, ela adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, encontrou uma gota de esperança. Iria conseguir escrever o seu texto para a inscrição.

Ironicamente, foi Draco quem a inspirou.

Decidiu trabalhar o seu lado nascida-trouxa, exprimindo um conhecimento carinhoso do que era ser exposto à realidade avassaladora da magia, e querendo lá estar para outros que iriam experimentar isso pela primeira vez, guiando-os em segurança para perímetros onde a mente deles podesse aguentar. Era bonito, honesto, relevante, pessoal, quase suficiente para fazer chorar, mas iluminado o suficiente para ser manipulativo e cheio de energia.

Draco podia acabar por pagar ao comité, mas ela iria ter a certeza de que eles se iriam sentir como as putas que era, sabendo muito bem de que o lugar devia ser dela e nunca se esquecerem disso.

E ainda assim... uma pequena e sossegada parte dela era ingênua o suficiente para ter a esperança de que as palavras que ela escrevesse fossem mais valiosas para eles do que o dinheiro... Que, ainda assim, ela conseguiria...

… … …

A semana podia ter sido pior, mas isso não significava que não tinha sido horrível. Fez os seus deveres e verificações enquanto o evitava com sucesso. Fez as pazes com o Ron e Harry, pôs mais leitura em dia, acabou o trabalho de casa do Flitwick, mas apenas para lhe darem mais três! Também enviou o seu texto para a inscrição...

Mas todas as noites ela sonhava com ele. Sonhos embaraçosos e porcos. Estava ofendida com a sua própria imaginação.

Aquilo estava para além de tudo o que tivesse tentado. Tentou tudo o que estava ao seu dispor na bibblioteca. Até tentou na secção restrita, convencida do que ele teria usado logo de início. Conseguiu algum ambar cinzento e pô-lo na torre da Astronomia, mas precisava de pelo menos três noites de lua cheia para se tornar reactivo, e sendo um ingrediente tão pouco ético e mau -"aquelas pobres baleias..."- se não tivesse já sido colhido e estivesse no armário de poções, ela perguntou-se se teria coragem para o usar.

Naquele ponto sim, ela estava muito perturbada pelos efeitos da poção. Estava a mudá-la. Agora lembrava-se de todas as interacções passadas com o gang do Malfoy e, achando ambas as partes responsaveis iguamente. Se não resolve-se as coisas rapidamente, temia perder a sua percepção das coisas, a sua lealdade... Sentia-se oprimida e havia um constante pesar no seu peito.

Olhou pela janela da sala, monotorizando uma sala de estudo como um fantasma. Sentia um vazio enorme na sua vida.

A parte mais doentia era a dela estar grata. Demasiado exausta para lhe suplicar era muito melhor do que estar incontrolavelmente excitada por ele. A parte estranha, apesar de tudo, era que quando ela não estava a traulitar para trás e para a frente no seu quarto ou a fantasiar, à noite, sobre ele na sua cama, ela estava triste...

"Isso é porque não vou ter o internato," enfatizou, deprimida, "e porque não consigo descobrir como livrar o meu sistema desta poção!" fervilhou.

Pensou no momento em que ele enfiou-lhe a poção pela garganta. Ardia, mas não o suficiente para ser desagradável, e formigava. Fê-la ficar quente, relaxada. Sentiu-se alterada depois, uma súbita atrapalhação dentro dela. Mas isso não podia ter vindo por causa do choque, aquilo passou rapidamente no final. E ainda assim, havia algo de assustadoramente familiar naquilo, como um ingrediente que ela podesse ver com precisão. Estava na ponta da sua língua, mas ela não conseguia dizer o nome.

"Ao menos não desisti!" pensou triunfal, a sua única vitória era que ele estava a sofrer tanto como ela. "Nunca pensei que viria a estar grata ao Snape..." lembrou-se, a afurtunada intervenção qua a ajudou a não cair ainda mais na desgraça. A pensar que tinha estado tão perto de beijar aqueles lábios!... Aqueles lábios perfeitos... embalados pelos seus braços, admirando os ombros dele com o toque dos seus braços, incitada para os lábios dele com os seus, o toque da língua quente dele, lambendo-lhe a clavícula...

Sem conseguir conter a sua raiva para si própria quando a sua mente se descontrolava, ela descarregou nos sussurros da sala.

Lavender e Parvati estavam com as cabeças encostadas, a falar excitadamente.

"Algo importante?" perguntou agressivamente, atacando-as.

Elas deram-lhe olhares assustados, "Desculpa Hermione," disse Lavender, "É que Parvati ouviu que..." ela arrastou, obviamente insegura se devia ou não falar, pensado se Hermione ainda era sua amiga ou se ela estava agora acima de tais coisas.

"O quê?" Hermione estalou,"Que cuscuvilhice assim tão suculenta vale a pena quebrar a única regra da minha sala de estudo?"

Lavender olhou-a furiosa, depois pareceu deliberar se perguntar a Hermione a, aparentemente, questão escaldante, valia a pena o possivel ataque de ira...

A sua curiosidade deve ter sido muito grande porque ela atreveu-se a perguntar, "Bem, os Monitores têm realmente acesso a quartos de hotel em Hogsmeade?"

"O quê?" Hermione perguntou, insegura de ter ouvido correctamente.

"Pansy anda a perguntar-se como é que ela e Draco vão ter um quarto na próxima viagem..." murmurou Parvati, incapaz de conter o entusiasmo com tal rumor.

Peeves olhou para a cara dela, interrompeu, deu meia volta e foi-se embora.

Hermione ignorou-o enquanto continuava a sua marcha em linha recta para a biblioteca. Sim, Pansy era uma inconsequente que procurava todas as atenções. Sim, ela estava cheia de ciúmes incontrolaveis. Sim, ela ia contrariar todos os seus repugnates planos ao Director. Mas primeiro, ela ia lhe dizer duas.

Ela virou a esquina da biblioteca. Podia dizer pela mala deixada no chão que ele estaria numa cadeira ao pé da lareira a estudar.

"MALF-" começou e parou abruptamente.

"No!" insistiu ele, com raiva na voz, "Não vou. Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer?"

Ela franziu o cenho, deu um passo para trás, meio escondida por uma estante de livros.

Ele falava para o fogo crepitante quando ocorreu a Hermione que ele estava a usar a rede de _floo_.

"Cuidado com o teu tom, rapaz" gritou a face em chamas. Lucius Malfoy. "Fazes ideia do embaraço que serias para a tua família?"

"Não vou trabalhar para a Borgin & Burke's," disse desafiadoramente, "A culpa não é minha de lhe teres dito que me esperassem em Junho."

"Não tive de lhes dizer! É suposto. Todos os Malfoys que valham alguma coisa trabalham ali durante um ano, melhora o seu progresso."

"Progresso? É isso que tu chamas? Roubar velhotas nas suas relíquias de família e depois vendê-las a sangue puros dez vezes mais?"

"Serás tu, demasiado bom para isso? Vais então sobrecarregar os teus pais?"

"Não vou ter de vos sobrecarregar, já te disse, vou ter o meu salário do D.D. e vou tê-lo para um lugar permanente, vai ser apertado mas acho que vou..."

"Os Malfoys fazem pressão junto ao Ministro, Draco." disse amargamente o seu pai, "Eles trabalham para nós, não o contrário!"

"Já entreguei a minha candidatura," confessou Draco, calmamente.

A cara de Lucius era aterrorizante. "E se não a conseguires?" atormentou ele.

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Ainda assim, não vou para a Borgin & Burkes." sentenciou.

"Eu vou te dizer para onde vais," gritou o seu pai, "Para as ruas, ouviste-me? Não és bem-vindo a esta casa. O teu Certificado de Crédito? Estou a rasgá-lo enquanto falamos! Boa sorte, seu ingrato monte de merda, bem vais precisar."

A imagem de Lucius desvaneceu-se mas Draco continuou a olhar para a lareira a crepitar, "Adeus então." sussurrou.

Virou-se e viu Hermione, meio escondida.

Deu-lhe um longo suspirou. "Hoje não, _okay_?"

Fim da parte dois.

N/T: E aqui está a parte dois. Demorei mais um pouco devido à carga de trabalho que tenho tido na universidade. Digamos que traduzi cerca de 5 ou 10 minutinhos de vez em quando. Tenho pena mas até fevereiro não dá para mais.

Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentários! Adorei cada um deles e a autora também agradece ;)

Aguardem pela terceira parte que não demora =D


	3. Chapter 3

Já que o passeio a Hogsmeade estava a uma semana de distância, e Draco tinha tantas obrigações como ela, decidiu acalmar-se quanto ao rumor do quarto de hotel.

Contudo, ainda a frustrava tê-lo visto apenas uma vez sentar-se a uma mesa para trabalhar!

Ela não sabia como é que ele conseguia quando a confiança que ela mesma tinha para a sua concentração começou a descair outra vez. Descobrir que competia com Draco para o internato deu-lhe novas forças para o odiar e se conseguir concentrar outra vez. Mas a força estava a morrer. Não sabia porquê e começava a entrar em pânico outra vez. Sentava-se para estudar e nunca falhava em, de alguma maneira, lembrar-se de Draco. Estava desconcertada pelo encantamento no qual estava e como funcionava. Mas Draco continuava o mesmo. Todos os dias bombardeava-a com cumprimentos obscenos e todos os dias havia um convite. Ele fazia-a sentir-se como uma drogada a tentar salvar a sua vida, ficando limpa.

Nem uma vez ela mencionou o pai dele, que também devia ser a razão dele ter-lhe oferecido a mesma cortesia quando ela chegou tarde à biblioteca uma noite, obviamente à beira do choro.

"Ei Granger, só queria que soubesses que vou dar uma volta ao lago no caso de quereres-" parou ao olhar para ela. Parecia miserável.

"Oh, eu ia só-" engasgou-se, pensando na saída menos desconfortável.

Foi o trabalho de Snape que a levou ao limite. Quando ela lhe perguntou algo, ele tratou-a como de costume.

"Disse-me que não queria saber se eu não levava o meu trabalho a sério mas _ele_ preocupava-se com eu lhe desperdiçar tempo e não querer saber," murmurou rapidamente antes que soluçasse.

"O quê?" Draco ficou boquiaberto, chocado por alguém sequer pensar que Hermione não levava os seus trabalhos a sério, "Porque diria ele isso?"

"Perguntei-lhe onde podia encontrar Abyssinian Shrivelfig nesta altura do ano e olhou para mim como se foi-se uma idiota,"exprimiu afectadamente, premindo os lábios para os impedir de tremer.

"Mas Abyssinian Shrivelfig é do nosso trabalho de Herbologia..." disse Draco.

"Eu sei!" chorou, "Só os misturei. Pensei que tivesse de-"

"Poção de encolher," disse ele, percebendo a sua confusão, "Não, não, isso só é para a próxima aula de Poções. Precisas de não ler tão à frente, estás a sobrecarregar-te."

"Mas eu leio sempre à frente," disse, "nunca foi um problema antes, só já não consigo manter a minha cabeça no lugar..."

"Granger..." começou Draco, "Quero dizer, quando falamos de Poções, sabes que te posso sempre aju-"

"O que estou a fazer, a choramingar para ti!" acordou, "Preciso de ir fazer os trabalhos de casa." disse desdenhosamente.

Hermione não estava certa de quanto tempo tinha passado, quando um pequeno elfo doméstico aparatou ao lado da sua mesa, mas não dia ter passado muito tempo. A cara dela estava bloqueada por um grande embrulho, adornado por uma laço dourado.

"Menina Granger," grunhiu.

"Oh, meu Merlin," gritou Hermione, saltando da cadeira, "Anda cá, deixa-me ajudar-te."

"Não!" gritou o elfo, chocando Hermione, "Minney não teve uma única tarefa desde que o ano lectivo começou, por favor, por favor, deixa Minney presentear a Monitora Chefe com a sua entrega!"

"Ok-_okay_," concordou Hermione, um pouco alarmada.

"Minney presenteia a Monitora Chefe, Menina Granger, com uma entrega!"

"Obrigada," disse, pegando na caixa, que era incrivelmente pesada. "És a Minney?"

"O que a Minney fez, Menina Granger, para a chatear?" a elfo grunhiu.

"Desculpa?" perguntou Hermione.

"Minney ficou tão orgulhosa por ser escolhida a elfo que iria servir pessoalmente a Monitora Chefe, para a servir de qualquer maneira, para a ajudar a trazer grandeza a Hogwarts, e depois é dito para não servir, que Menina ficaria zangada, que não devia ser vista a limpar e não oferecer serviços adicionais. Minney nunca sentiu tal tristeza!"

"Tens andado a limpar?" Hermione abriu a boca mas não disse nada, tão distraída andava que nem tinha reparado.

Os olhos da elfo encheram-se imediatamente de lágrimas e os cantos da boca dela tocavam praticamente o chão.  
"Porque está tudo incrível," adicionou rapidamente, parando a elfo. A verdade era que, agora que pensava no assunto, tinha andado muito distraída com o seu trabalho e com Draco para reparar. "Quem te disse que me chatearia se te visse?" perguntou, perguntando-se como é que Harry ou Ron conseguiram tal façanha pelas suas costas.

"O Senhor Monitor Malfoy," disse amargamente, "Ele impediu a Minney de fazer as tradicionais boas-vindas antes mesmo de chegar."

A boca de Hermione abriu-se.

"Mas Minney desculpou-o da sua atrocidade agora que ele confiou à Minney a entrega do seu presente."

Hermione teve de se sentar.

"Minney vai deixar a Menina Granger com os seus estudos agora e deseja-lhe as boas noites." E a elfo deixou o quarto.

Hermione olhou para a caixa. O melhor era enfrentar logo aquilo. Abriu-a com excitação a mais, presentes vindos de um Malfoy_ não _deviam entusiasmá-la, por isso abrandou o ritmo ao levantar a tampa.

De início, quando a viu cheia de fita dourada e vermelha quis atirá-la pelo quarto. Mas então, entre dentes cerrados, lembrou-se que parecia pesada e densa.

Tirou de lá uma bacia mármore, antiga e intemporal. Uma Penseira. Havia uma nota dobrada nela.

"Sou a única coisa que te deixa quente e incomodada, percebeste? -Draco"

Hermione separou todos os seus pensamentos e problemas com a Penseira, e acabou os seus trabalhos nessa noite.

… … …

"O quê?" gritou Pansy.

"Isso é tão injusto!" adicionou Blaise.

Hermione esforçava-se por não sorrir. Era satisfatório o suficiente ser aquela que os descobriu e entregá-los, mas não fazia ideia que lhe seria dada permissão para assistir a comunicar-lhes uma medida disciplinar informal.

"É o suficiente para vocês," respondeu Flitwick, "Podia ter morrido alguém."

"Mas ninguém _morreu_. O Snape nunca vai permitir uma punição tão desproporcionada," insistiu Pansy, cheia de si.

Flitwick reservou-lhe um olhar severo, "Foi o _Professor_ Snape quem o sugeriu." disse entre-dentes, abanando um carta dobrada com a mão na cara dela e a expressão dela desvaneceu-se. Hermione estava certa de que ela esperava que Draco tivesse intervido antes que a carta chegasse a Snape, "e agora, se querem alguma vez _voltar a ir _a Hogsmeade," o pequeno professor de Feitiços pressionou-os, "Sugiro que mostrem ao vosso professor mais respeito. Sem mencionar aos vossos colegas. Honestamente, encorajar os primeiros anos a tocar no tronco do Salgueiro Zurzidor..." parou de falar com desgosto.

"Pelos Goblines Galopantes, esqueci-me do quão frio aqui faz." apontou. Era algo estranho ver tal pessoa nas masmorras, tão fora do seu ambiente, "Oh Merlin, aqui vem o Monitor Chefe."

"Ele está bem," disse Draco a Flitwick, "Sem ossos partidos ou contusões. A Madame Pomfrey mandou-o para a sua sala comum."

"Que boas notícias," disse aliviado,"Vocês os dois devia ficar gratos! Espero as vossas cartas de desculpas amanhã à tarde," virou-se para falar especificamente para Draco, "Senhor Malfoy, por favor, vá buscá-las para mim. Espero que este seja o último acontecimento do género. Obrigado outra vez pelo seu olhar aguçado, Menina Granger, e por toda a sua ajuda. Boa noite para todos," tossiu, enrolando-se no casaco e apressando-se para longe.

Pansy sorriu presunçosamente para Draco com confiança e murmurou confiantemente para Blaise, "Pelo menos não vamos ter de fazer aquelas cartas estúpidas."

Hermione estava surpresa com o instantâneo "Oh sim, vão fazer" que lhe queria ter dito. Normalmente não era tão rancorosa. Sabia que o prazer com a situação só vinha da sua antipatia e inveja de Pansy. Mas a expulsão das viagens a Hogmead não devia ser o suficiente? Claro que Draco os deixaria escapar das cartas de desculpas, era tão previsivel que nem merecia uma reacção...

Mas para a surpresa atónita de Hermione, Draco abanou a cabeça, carrancudo, "Fazes ideia quantos trabalhos de casa tenho?" trovejou,"Não tenho tempo para andar a correr pelo castelo, para o Snape, para a enfermaria, para o Director, para aqui! Tudo por causa das vossas idiotas travessuras! Vão escrever as cartas, e podem pedir desculpa por perderem o meu tempo- e o de Hermione!"

Algo flamejou dentro de Hermione. Ele tinha acabado de a considerar. Não só considerá-la, mas inclui-la na sua frase, falando dela como uma igual. Na frente de alunos da Slytherin. Pelo seu nome próprio. Será que ele se tinha apercebido de todos os erros que tinha acabado de cometer?

Não parecia. Ele virou-se, num safanão, e andou para longe.

"Mas e Hogsmeade?" chorou Pansy, desesperadamente.

Ele voltou-se ligeiramente, "Ultrapassa isso," disse," Já sei há dias que não vou poder ir, com todo o trabalho que tenho para fazer! Mas vês-me a chorar por causa disso?"

Ele nunca tinha planeado ir? E o rumor do quarto de hotel? Hermione viu Pansy ficar vermelha enquanto Blaise se ria de tudo.

Hermione nem se incomodou em tentar não sorrir.

… … …

"Por favor, Ron" Hermione disse quando Ron olhou pela terceira vez para o seu relógio, "Estás a pôr-me nervosa."

"Desculpa, só achava que a esta altura já teria chegado."

"Eu também," concordou relutantemente.

Harry estava sentado no corredor de pedra, expirando nuvens de bafo e vendo-as desvanecerem-se, enquanto brincava com a sua vassoura. Estavam na Orla da Floresta há quase meia hora e o Outono fazia-se sentir.

"Oh, vamos lá então," ela suspirou, percebendo que os seus ossos estavam rígidos com o frio, "Vou tê-la ao pequeno-almoço amanhã."

Ron riu-se, levantando-se, "Tens a certeza? Honestamente, tenho medo que tenhas um ataque cardíaco até lá."

"Vai dar uma volta Ron! Só porque nunca trabalhaste duro por algo importante-"

"Hermione, um coruja!" Harry chamou a atenção, apontando.

"A sério?" guinchou ela, apressando-se para o beiral.

Os seus ombros caíram ao chão. Conseguia dizer, mesmo com metros de distância, era preta.

"É a coruja do Draco," murmurou.

A coruja vou para um poiso no beiral, onde todas aterravam. Ela paraceu confusa quando nenhum dos humanos que o olhavam expectantes, eram o seu dono. Soltou um curto pio e um olhar asqueroso, que só uma coruja de Malfoy poderia, e voou para longe deles, irritada, para junto de outras coruja empoleiradas em barras.

"O selo! A carta do Malfoy tem um selo do Ministério!" Hermione reparou excitada.

"Então?" perguntou Ron, com a impressão de que finalmente iriam entrar para onde estaria quente.

"Então a resposta da Hermione também deve estar a chegar a qualquer momento." Harry respondeu por ela, agora esperto o suficiente para saber da quantidade de coisas que eles têm para dizer um ao outro quando obviamente estão ambos com o humor afectado.

Mas a de Hermione não chegou. Não depois de cinco minutos. Nem depois de dez. Nem depois de trinta.

Hermione pensou amargamente o quão mimado Draco era, tendo a sua própria coruja, uma que podia ir e recolher as cartas importante para ele. Entretanto, Hermione teria de esperar por uma Coruja do Ministério, para quem ela não era uma prioridade.

"Harry.." Hermione perguntou lentamente, percebendo o quanto gostava dele, e o seu irritante, mas naquele dia, glorioso hábito de trazer a vassoura para qualquer sítio que não fosse uma sala de aulas, "Podias ajudar-me a apanhar aquela coruja?"

… … …

Separar a coruja da carta já era em si, um crime. Mas Hermione não a conseguiu abrir. Tinha de encontrar Malfoy. Se dissesse "Parabéns", então iria saber que não tinha conseguido. Mas se fosse uma rejeição... bem, então o lugar ainda poderia ser seu...

As suas mão estavam a tremer ao chegar à biblioteca. As suas pernas estavam como chumbo, frias e cansadas pela longa, longa semana e pelos nervos. Tantos nervos. Então ela fez o seu caminho pela zona norte e correu para ele quando ele emergia de um corredor.

"Ai!" gritou ela, deixando cair a carta.

"Granger," Draco repreendeu, esfregando a testa, "Não é assim que o sexo funciona. Quando é feito como deve ser, precisamos de estar os dois nu-"

"A tua carta," disse ela, abruptamente, apontando um com um dedo trémulo, "Do Ministério."

Todo o humor deixou a sua face. Ele baixou-se e apanhou-a rapidamente.

Houve um ligeiro tremer da sua mão também, e Hermione ouviu-o engolir em seco.

Hermione percebeu então, ele estava quase tão fora de si como ela.

Ele começou a rasgar o selo ali, no meio de estantes de livros, e o coração de Hermione batia como um tambor. Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter corrido para Draco com a carta. Percebeu com um pânico frenético que não estava preparada para a resposta.

Mas era tarde de mais. Draco já tinha desenrolado o papel. Estava tão impenetrável quanto ela estava petrificada, vendo os olhos dele moverem-se da direita para a esquerda.

Oh Meu Deus.

Como se sentiria se ele tiver conseguido?

Como se sentiria se não tiver?

Os segundos passavam como anos, e o seu estômago ficava mais esburacado com cada um deles. Ela não _queria_ saber.

Mas a sua cara abriu-se finalmente.

O mais alegre e vitorioso sorriso emergiu da sua boca e cravou os seus olhos nos dela, "Hermio-" começou consolador.

Mas num piscar de olhos ele era atirado para trás, as suas palavras obrigadas a parar pela boca de Hermione. Ela tinha-se atirado a ele, os braços dela à volta do pescoço dele como uma jibóia, olhos fechados, esmagando os seus lábios com os dela.

Draco pegou em Hermione instantaneamente, apesar da sua surpresa. Não lutou com ela mas continuou perfeitamente estável e moldável, com os seus lábios lentos mas com certeza a responderem.

Só quando já não tinha outra hipótese é que ela o largou por um pouco de ar. Finalmente, testas apoiadas firmemente uma na outra, ela sussurrou um apelo desesperado contra a boca dele, "_Não fales_," e depois beijou-o outra vez.

"Por favor - não - digas - nada," conseguiu ela dizer por entre cada beijo apertado e profundo nos lábios dele.

"Não quero falar sobre isto," murmurou outra vez numa explicação desvairada, depois pegou na cabeça dele e inseriu a sua língua na boca dele o mais fundo que conseguiu, revolvendo avidamente.

"Por favor," pediu, as mãos dela agarrando o maxilar e a face dele. "Não consigo lidar com isto agora", e mergulhou a sua língua na boca dele mais uma vez, "É demasiado," conseguiu dizer na quebra de conexão seguinte.

Outro beijo longo e arrasador, e o início da libertação deles, "_Distrai_-me... _por favor_."

Agora era Draco que segurava a face dela nas suas mãos, vendo ânsia nos olhos dela, "Posso fazer isso," confirmou intensamente.

"Então fá-lo."

A língua dele entrou bem fundo na boca dela, e ela sentiu os joelhos a cederem. Não importava porque tinha o corpo todo firmemente contra o dele. Puxou-a para o corredor de onde tinha tentado sair, esmagando-os contra a prateleira.

Nenhum dos dois pareceu preocupar-se ou importar-se. As bocas devoravam-se avidamente, as mãos apanhavam punhos de cabelo.

Draco miraculosamente conseguiu afastar-se da estante, colidindo na estante do outro lado e, com relutância, removeu um braço que rodeava Hermione para, atrapalhadamente, procurar um livro espesso, preto e de capa dura, inclinando-o. Depois procurou outro livro na prateleira, abaixo do primeiro, mas quando admitiu que teria de virar a cabeça para ver, afastando-se do beijo de Hermione por apenas um segundo, ela cravou-se imediatamente no seu pescoço, fazendo-o cambalear mais que nunca.

Ele gemeu de prazer, procurando com raiva impaciente pelo terceiro e último livro na série secreta, mais ansioso do que alguma vez esteve de chegar ao seu destino.

A parede de tijolos do fim do corredor dissolveu-se para revelar um lance de escadas em espiral, dirigida para cima, exactamente como o escritório do Director, exactamente como o seu próprio dormitório, só que este dava para o de Draco.

Unidos e aos tropeções, ele levou-a pela passagem. Ela tinha-se esquecido da química deles, daquela fluidez perfeita. Logo que saltou, ele sabia apanhá-la e ela enrolou as pernas em volta dele. Nunca sonhou ser capaz de acções tão sugestivas, mas naquele calor, naquele magnetismo, parecia perfeitamente natural, impossível não o fazer.

Sentiu o corpo duro e delineado dele entre as coxas dela, a facilidade com que ele a carregava para as escadas em andamento. Abraçou-a firmemente e descaradamente agarrou o rabo dela, estimulando um animal selvagem dentro dela. Em resposta, ela vorazmente chuviscou o pescoço dele com beijos e dentadas, ouvindo-o chiar e sentindo-o contrair os músculos.

Houve um momento, um momento onde tudo congelou no tempo. Percebeu que tinha acabado de ser atirada para a cama alta e extravagante de quatro pilares, coberta pelo fino cetim, idêntico ao do seu quarto mas em cores rivais e, em resultado, não ficava sequer perto da sua luminosidade mesmo com todas as velas acesas. Ali estava ela, sozinha com ele naquele quarto. Foi quando a seriedade da situação chamou a sua atenção num cruel e implacável puxão.

Sabia que estava de costas para um precipício e com um monstro de três cabeças em frente. O tormento da poção, a perda do internato e as suas próprias convicções. Todas estas coisas pediam a sua atenção, elas ordenavam que seguisse em frente e enfrentasse a sua ira.

Draco rastejou ao lado dela, empurrando-a lentamente para a cama. Depois inclinou-se para ela, hesitante.

O monstro de três cabeças rugia ferozmente.

Hermione alcançou-o, abraçando a parte de trás do pescoço dele, e puxando-o para baixo, para um beijo quente e profundo.

Na cabeça dela, tinha-se virado e mergulhado no precipício, enquanto os rugidos titânicos do monstro se desvaneciam atrás de si, e com cada metro por segundo de gravidade a reivindicá-la. Adeus monstro, olá queda-livre.

Ela sentiu literalmente o vento no estômago quando Draco a envolveu na sua paixão frenética. O peso tortuoso dos últimos dias desvaneciam-se, o toque os beijos dele eram incompreensivelmente melhores do que os seus sonhos e fantasias.

Nunca concebeu alguma vez os seus dedos se mexessem tão rápida e agilmente. Entre tirar os casacos um do outro e rasgar gravatas, eles conseguiam desabotoar todos os botões.

Ela não se sentiu embaraçada quando ficou apenas de cuecas e soutien. Estava demasiado distraída com o topless de Draco e não tinha qualquer controlo quando o puxava para si, indecisa com o corpo que tinha na sua frente, percorrendo todo o tronco dele, sentindo cada parte de cada músculo daquele estômago de porcelana. Ela presenteava o peito dele com beijos suaves. Os movimentos e a impaciência mostravam-se tão naturais, como se fosse guiada por uma força invisível.

Draco passou as mãos pela parte de trás das coxas delas, tocando as laterais e acariciando as costas dela com os dedos e, tão rápido lhe desabotoou o soutien, que ela mal registou a peça de roupa a descer-lhe pelos braços antes de Draco lamber selvagemmente os seus seios, libertando-os nas suas palmas. Ela arqueou as costas, encorajando-o a mais e mais daquela atenção. Cada lambidela da língua dele era uma explosão de sensações por todo o seu corpo.

Com o rebuliço por entre as suas pernas a voar pelo seu corpo com a urgência de se contorcer e arrepiar por todo o lado, estava grata de ter o corpo dele entre o dela para libertar o súbito fluxo de energia, roçando a sua pélvis à dele.

Draco gemeu em aprovação, atirando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos firmemente. Ele estava a juntar os pés, descalçando-se e Hermione ouviu os sapatos a caírem no chão.

Depois ele empurrou-a. As cuequinhas dela nunca saíram tão rápido do caminho para um dedo forte e determinado deslizasse para dentro dela.

Ambos gemeram com um prazer surpreendido. Era melhor que da primeira vez que ele a tocou assim, porque ela já conhecia os prazeres maravilhosos que lhe estavam reservados. Não havia vergonha sobre os efeitos que ele tinha nela, ela estava certa de que ele saberia agora que lhe bastava estalar os dedos e ela estaria imersa em humidade, e ele já sabia como o corpo dela se tentaria agarrar a ele, sem o deixar ir. Ele fez aqueles incríveis gestos dentro dela. Ela sentiu-se ser puxada até ao tecto pelo umbigo.

"Mmm sim" sussurrou, "Não fazes ideia por quanto tempo, o _quanto_ quis que me tocasses assim."

Draco lentamente beijava-a pelo corpo fora, celebrando cada passo, enquanto as mãos trabalhavam independentes da boca, avançando juntas.

"E tu não tens ideia à quanto tempo estou morto por te _provar_," ele expirou com um triunfante alívio, o seu bafo quente formigando a parte interior da coxa dela.

Hermione não estava preparada para o que vinha a seguir. O seu conhecimento estava limitado ao que aconteceu na beira do lago e nunca tinha imaginado que havia mais prazer para se ter.

Draco, tirando a bainha das cuequinhas completamente do caminho, navegou corajosamente para o sexo dela.

O fôlego dela foi arrancado dos seus pulmões enquanto se engasgava, e depois estremeceu, maravilhada ao sentir a sua língua quente e enlouquecida.

Não sabia por quanto tempo esteve ali, paralisada pelo efeito da sua adorável boca. O seu delicioso e mais secreto sabor fê-lo murmurar, os seus lábios vibrando contra ela.

Hermione vibrava incontrolavelmente. Algo crescia dentro dela, algo selvagem e incontrolável. Começou a respirar pesadamente, mas ele cruelmente focou a ponta da sua língua no seu ponto mais sensível, lambendo intrincadamente para a frente e para trás. Ela começou a vibrar mais que nunca mas ele prendeu as ancas dela, aumentando a pressão e a velocidade.

Ela não ouviu o seu próprio grito, ela nem sequer sabe o que viu mesmo que pudesse ver, porque um intenso orgasmo lhe percorreu todo o corpo. Não havia pensamentos, nem palavras nem movimentos, só um prolongado momento de ecstasy.

Depois do seu corpo rígido relaxar, ela fundiu-se no colchão de luxo dele, enquanto os seus delicados órgãos tinham espasmos e pulsavam esporadicamente. Estava certa, por um breve momento, que podia morrer, estava satisfeita o suficiente. E foi incrível o quão rapidamente os seus sentimentos se viraram para Draco. Ele precisava de sentir aquilo.

Ele estava deitado a seu lado, surpreso quando a mão dele se dirigiu ao fecho do seu cinto. Ele inspirou profundamente e sorriu enquanto Hermione lhe abria as calças e agarrava o seu membro inchado, ambos relembrando o quão rudemente foram interrompidos da última vez. Bem, aquele Potter irritante certamente que não lhes poderia atirar água agora, já que ninguém sabia que estavam os dois sozinhos naquele quarto escondido.

Ela apertou suavemente, para cima e para baixo bem devagar. Estava pouco segura, mas depois foi encorajada pelos suspiros e gemidos de prazer dele, enquanto ele se aproximava e pegava nos seus seios.

"Hermione" suspirou involuntariamente, inconstante e respirando ruidosamente enquanto ela lhe massajava a erecção. Hermione maravilhou-se com o membro com fascínio, reaprendendo cada detalhe com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-o tremer. Cada centímetro de todo o corpo dele era lindo...

Logo que a imagem perversa de como aquilo funcionaria, e de como seria sentido, ele penetrando-a com parte dele, o eco dos seus sonhos, desejou aquilo violentamente. O corpo dela gritava, apesar do recente prazer, por mais, por aquela parte dele.

"Draco," ela suspirou, algo importante na sua voz.

"O que foi?" perguntou, desesperado para saber do porquê dela o ter largado e se ter deitado.

"Faz amor comigo," sussurrou.

Draco pausou, lambendo os lábios, embriagado com a doce visão dela, encostada nas frívolas almofadas da sua cama, quase sem roupa, os seus seios elevando-se gentilmente e os seus olhos cintilando à luz das velas tanto como os seus caracóis brilhantes espalhados à volta da sua face de anjo.

Ele pôs qualquer razão, qualquer hesitação de lado. Estava sobre ela, beijando-a profundamente. Ajudou-a a tirar de vez as sua calcinhas, levantou o seu próprio corpo com os braços, deixando-a tirar as suas calças e a roupa interior.

Os seus corpos derretiam-se um no outro. Calor, pele nua, troca de toques. Cada músculo que tinha estado contraído com a tensão, ansiava para estar perto dele, relaxado com o alívio quando o peso do corpo dele a pressionou contra a cama. Ela separou os joelhos, abrindo as coxas para ele enquanto os seus sentidos se sobrecarregavam com antecipação.

"Esta é a minha primeira vez," ela sussurrou.

Draco sorriu o que parecia um sorriso conhecedor, mas, ao ouvi-lo, percebeu que era na verdade timidez, "A minha também," murmurou.

A boca de Hermione transformou-se num surpreso 'Oh'...

"Bem, pelo menos nesta parte," ele insistiu suavemente.

Uma ténue onda de euforia trespassou-a. Saber que ele era tão novo e puro como ela, que ele não tinha partilhado aquilo com mais ninguém, fez Hermione mais certa de que ela nunca tinha tido chances em resistir aquilo. Hermione encostou os ombros e ele deitou-se em cima dela.

Um aguçado bafo de ar era tudo o que ela conseguia pôr para fora quando ele entrou. Não tinha palavras para descrever a avassaladora, intensa reacção do seu corpo à medida que ele experimentava a suavidade dela, quebrando barreiras o mais suave e sensivelmente que conseguiu.

Ele tremeu. Um longo gemido escapou de Hermione e a sua face estava contorcida.

"Estás bem?" sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Sim," insistiu intensamente ela. Tinha estado tão pronta para ele, tão lubrificada, tão ansiosa, que a sua virgindade passou com uma leve rendição e o único desconforto foi o romper físico que todos os jovens amantes sacrificam, que foi imediatamente compensado, pequeno e minúsculo em comparação com as maravilhas do momento...

"Sabe bem?" murmurou ela.

"Bem?" ele repetiu, sem acreditar, "Hermione, isto é..." mas não conseguiu pensar numa palavra.

"Mais," Hermione meio sugeriu, meio ordenou. O corpo dela ordenava.

Ele começou a deslizar para fora. E depois entrou outra vez. E saiu, e entrou. O corpo dela respondeu ao ritmo dele perfeitamente. Guiaram juntos, contorcendo-se e moendo-se em conjunto.

Hermione encorajava Draco a ir mais fundo, em admiração com os limites do seu próprio corpo.

Logo, eles já não se continham com os sons de prazer, o sexo empurrava a cabeceira contra a parede, o colchão rangia com cada estucada, mas nada os distraia. Hermione estava em êxtase, restaria ainda algum prazer na masculinidade dele depois do seu interior se ter incendiado com a pressão e fricção? Ou na expressão dele enquanto a encarava e penetrava?

O próprio Draco parecia indeciso entre ir com calma e apressar-se antes que acordasse daquele sonho. Algo na maneira como ele se deitava em cima dela protectoramente, defensivamente, parecia um predador a banquetear-se com a sua presa, preocupado que algum competidor pudesse chegar a qualquer momento e lhe tentasse roubar o prémio.

Ela era guiada com cada vez mais força, segurando-se firmemente a ele e cravando os dedos nos seus ombros. Como a sua língua, a pressão subia, só que desta vez mais fundo, mais perto da sua essência. Era comparado a um rio a embater numa barragem.

Não conseguiu controlar a sua necessidade de gritar antes que acontecesse, os segundos que a levaram à real explosão demasiado prazeirosa para ser contida, e quando o real orgasmo veio, não conseguiu emitir um som, mas apenas um grito mudo e arfante enquanto o seu corpo e o seu interior tremeram à volta dele.

Draco, sem mais conseguir conter completamente o seu orgulho e alívio de a ter feito vir, relaxou, e ao fazê-lo, não inibiu mais o seu orgasmo.

Foi o que mais doeu, o quão fundo ele se prostrou nela. Mas Hermione ficou honrada de o aguentar quando viu a expressão na cara dele, sentiu o corpo dele a tremelicar, ouviu o som da satisfação completa no seu gemido e a intima troca quando ele se veio dentro dela.

Ele sentiu-a, com todos os músculos vacilantes de exaustão. Depois de experienciar aquilo, o que mais ele haveria de querer? A sua cabeça descansou no peito arquejante de Hermione. Ela passou-lhe a mão no cabelo, ainda no seu próprio estado de letargia. Sentiam o respirar e o doce bater do coração um do outro. O sono veio tão suavemente que nenhum dos dois pareceu notar.

... ... ...

Ela dormiu pacificamente por algum tempo. Que bom que aquilo era, quando não se tinha dormido quase nada desde que tinha voltado para a escola. Ainda não era dia, o quarto estava iluminado pelo luar. Ele podia ter acordado quando ela deslizou e lhe virou as costas. Sentiu a angústia dela.

Ele tentou alcançá-la e ela sentiu leves toques nas suas costas nuas. Ela puxou os lençóis para mais perto, uma fraca tentativa de modéstia.

"Hermione," ele sussurrou, o sono ainda obvio na voz e no seu tom relutante.

Ela não respondeu logo. Mas apesar de estar calada, não estava chateada. Estava determinada.

Era altura de encarar o que realmente se estava a passar, e precisava que o Draco percebesse, completamente, o que tinha feito.

Os seus pensamentos andavam em círculos e ela tentava encontrar as palavras certas...

Sentou-se e virou-se, sem o olhar completamente. Ele sentou-se, agora acordado e pronto a responder.

"É assim, Malfoy," tentou começar, "poções de amor, são realmente uma piada. E tão estupidamente nomeadas. O resultado não é amor, elas são lascivas e conquistadoras. Pode fazer alguém ficar cheia de desejo ou obcecada, claro, uma imitação de paixão, mas desaparece sempre."

Draco tinha começado a rir condescendentemente, mas que lhe importava? Claro que iria picá-la até ao fim, mas ela iria aguentar.

"A chave de toda esta questão com poções é que a verdadeira emoção não pode ser roubada, apenas imitada," ela continuou, "Mas a tua..." Suspirou, por onde poderia ela começar?

"Não me fez apenas querer-te," ela finalmente despejou emotivamente, "É muito mais que sexo..."

Ele parecia que tinha acabado de ouvir uma piada sensual, e ela corou, mas precisava de se focar, "Draco, eu realmente, _realmente_ não gosto de ti," confessou abruptamente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, fingindo choque e ofensa, mas estando claramente divertido com a situação.

"Odeio tudo em ti," apressou-se a dizer, esperando que ele a tomasse mais a sério, "e decidi logo depois de te conhecer que sempre te irei odiar. Não há esperança. E nada do que alguém possa dizer ou fazer vai mudar isso. Mas agora... Agora? É como se alguém tivesse acendido uma luz na minha mente e vejo-te de uma maneira completamente diferente."

A sobrancelha de Draco suavizou-se, harmonizando a face.

"Vejo agora que és realmente brilhante e capaz de gestos simpáticos, gentis até. Falo da Penseira. Sempre quis uma e depois tu... tão atencioso... e o meu elfo..." sentiu-se a descarrilar, "Prestas atenção," Ela finalizou voltando ao seu ponto, "Mas escolhes com quem és bom, és muito ambicioso para desperdiçar tempo em pessoas que não te beneficiem. Sim, isso é um defeito... mas um mecanismo de defesa tão óbvio, e ninguém é perfeito, e vejo agora que certamente sou a última pessoa que pode falar sobre ambição."

Draco abriu lentamente a boca para falar mas Hermione saltou para continuar, para deitar tudo para fora enquanto tinha a coragem e a sua atenção.

"E vejo agora de que não tinha apenas inveja de Pansy, estava zangada de que te tivesses em tão baixa conta, magoada com a ideia de que desperdiçarias o teu tempo em alguém que não gostasse de ti pelas razões certas. E queria amaldiçoar a cara do teu pai quando o ouvi a falar contigo daquela maneira. A maneira como ele te queria controlar. E quando recebeste a tua resposta, ainda não estava pronta a percebê-lo, mas... eu estava tão _feliz_ por ti, tão _orgulhosa _de ti... E não conseguia acreditar nisso."

Fez uma pausa, certa de que eram notícias surpreendentes. Afinal, eram notícias surpreendentes para ela. Mas como já tendo sido interrompido uma vez, Draco lançou-lhe um olhar expectante mas paciente, convidando-a a terminar.

"Não acredito o quão feliz quero que sejas, tão bem sucedido espero que sejas..." abanava a cabeça enquanto continuava, "Draco, eu amo-te."

Olhou rapidamente para o chão, determinada em não ver a sua expressão. Mas não era justo que tivesse de ter medo da sua reacção, já que era culpa dele tudo aquilo! Será que ele não compreendia a gravidade do que ele tinha provocado?

"Não VÊS?" enfatizou ela, desesperadamente, "Semeaste amor verdadeiro. Fazer-me olhar através de todas as tuas falhas e ver outra pessoa... Não sei como o fizeste, mas conseguiste," murmurou com uma dor no coração.

Ela ainda se recusava a olhar para ele, passando as mãos pelos lençóis quando ele finalmente falou.

"Que palavras tão doces, num tom tão amargo," meio perguntou, meio observou.

Então ele tinha estado a ouvir. Já era alguma coisa. Mas teria compreendido?

"Só espero.." a voz dela tremeu. Teve de pausar. Não queria mostrar-se emocionada.

"Obviamente, estou pronta para aguentar," ela recomeçou, tentando parecer casual, "Não me importo. Como poderia?" Ela riu-se, "Estou enfeitiçada... e sei que fui eu quem começou tudo isto, mas só espero que quando te cansares disto, de mim, seja nas férias do Verão, Natal, ou mesmo _Halloween_, o que for, quando acabares comigo agora que nós... que nós fizemos sexo...," o desconforto ficou latente na sua voz, "Bem, só espero que uma vez cansado, seja quando for, que tenhas a decência de me dar o antídoto. Para que não... porque fizeste-me _realmente_ importar-me... eu nunca conseguiria... Para que não me doa," finalmente confessou.

Com toda a sua força, ela encarou-o. Ele não tinha expressão, estava fantasmagoricamente angelical.

Ela olhou novamente para as mãos, "Porque se estes últimos dias forem alguma indicação de como é difícil, se me deixares sem desfazê-lo, especialmente agora que nós... bem, provavelmente castrar-te-ia, ao estilo trouxa, e daria as tuas bolas ao cão do Hagrid."

Ele riu surpreso, e felizmente ela sentiu-se menos desconfortável.

"Bem, pelo menos és honesta," disse.

"Sou uma grande defensora da honestidade," respondeu Hermione, tentando justificar a humilhação pela qual tinha passado.

"És?" perguntou, "Estou cada vez mais fã dela."

Hermione tentou lê-lo, mas não conseguiu.

"Talvez me respondas honestamente a isto," ele testou. Apesar de tudo o que ela tinha revelado, ele estava calmo e relaxado e isso surpreendentemente acalmou-a.

"Se eu até tivesse um antídoto," perguntou, "hipoteticamente falando claro, e to desse agora... irias voltar a odiar-me, quero dizer, voltarias _realmente _a não gostar de mim?"

Hermione hesitou, "... Não," decidiu finalmente.

"Porque não? Por amor de Merlin, eu enfeiticei-te!"

"Eu enfeiticei-te primeiro," defendeu-se.

"Estás a evitar a questão," insistiu.

Hermione suspirou, "Não acho que conseguisse," confessou,"Garanto que não agiria mais como uma idiota, e continuaria a pensar que és um idiota egoísta e convencido, porque tu _és_. Mas... Não, não te odiaria como antes, não quando coisas tão lindas e doces sobre ti se tornaram tão visíveis."

Draco tinha um sorriso suave e confiante."E, uma vez mais hipoteticamente, e se não existisse antídoto, e eu nunca me fartasse de ti? Como seria então?"

"Queres dizer..." ela engasgou-se com o absurdo da sua própria questão antes que pudesse sequer perguntar, "Se continuasse-mos _assim_?" ela gesticulou para ambos, nus e mal cobertos pela roupa de cama, "como um casal? Queres dizer com as nossas vidas? Os nossos amigos?"

"Sim."

"Então teria que lidar com isso." aceitou completamente, "Que escolha há quando se está apaixonado? É um pouco como tu disseste, não me importo muito com isso agora."

Houve uma longa pausa. "Lembraste o que mais eu te disse?"

"Vais ter de ser mais específico Draco," ela brincou, ficando mais confortável na conversa do que alguma vez imaginou, "Tu mexes a boca bastante ainda."

Ele sorriu caracteristicamente, "Sobre estar apaixonado por ti?"

"Sim, estavas 'apaixonado por' mim, se bem me lembro."

"É isso," disse ele, "Bem... isso não corresponde exactamente a esta coisa de honestidade que nós gostamos tanto."

"Não?" perguntou.

"Não," disse, "É mais parecido a um 'eu também te amo' e não podia estar mais feliz de não haver uma única gota de antídoto no universo."

Um calor espalhou-se por todo o peito de Hermione, um calor protector e agradável. Ele inclinou-se para a puxar para si e ela não o impediu. Ela beijou os seus lábios ansiosamente três vezes para depois repousar a sua face no peito dele enquanto ele a segurava. Nunca se atreveu a imaginar, mas agora que tinha acontecido, tinha acontecido tão rápido, e era o desfecho com o qual ela tinha sonhado desesperadamente, como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo, ele querê-la realmente.

Suspirou profundamente. Porque ia ser difícil e com uma poção desconhecida como aquela quem saberia o que podia acontecer. Mas aquilo não era nada que os dois não conseguissem aguentar, ela tinha a certeza. Preocupar-se-ia com aquilo quando precisasse. Todo o que queria era revelar completamente a felicidade eufórica que passava por ela pelo formigueiro na sua pele onde Draco a tinha tocado. Estava pronta para dormir outra vez.

"Amo-te," Draco repetiu suavemente.

"Amo-te," respondeu ela igualmente suave. E foi tão fácil de dizer. E gostou de o dizer sem vergonha. Podia amar aquele desgraçado horrível o quanto quisesse sem se sentir mal. Afinal, não era culpa da magia? O que poderia fazer ela?

"És minha agora," observou ele, enrolando-a ainda mais nos seus braços.

"Sou," concordou, afundando-se mais no peito dele.

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e apertou-a por um longo momento e voltou a falar, "Ainda há uma pequena pitada de honestidade em falta, amor," ele sussurrou, penteando-lhe o cabelo.

"Humm?" murmurou sonolentamente, sentindo-se já segura e contente no seu abraço para adormecer...

"Não é nada muito importante," disse desinteressadamente," É só que nunca existiu qualquer poção do amor. Tudo o que te dei foi um shot de _Whiskey_ que confisquei de um primeiro ano."

... Fim ...

Se ainda existir alguém para ler o final, peço imensas desculpas pela demora. Mas a dura realidade é que vida de universitária é intensa, e quando tenho algum tempo é passado com a minha cara metade. Mas é com muita satisfação que vos apresento a última parte da Fic. Enjoy ;)


End file.
